The present preferred embodiment relates to a multiple coupling lock, a multiple docking device containing said multiple coupling lock, a container and conveyance system, in each case comprising a multiple coupling lock, a procedure in particular for the filling, refilling and/or emptying of flexible or rigid containers in an environmentally sealed manner using the multiple coupling locks, and the use of said multiple coupling locks for the environmentally sealed filling, refilling or emptying of flexible containers in particular.
Fluid or solid bulk materials are created as interim or end products during a large number of procedures, and, insofar as they are not conveyed to their intended location or final destination via pipe systems, must be moved and brought into the transport system in the form of packing drums of a specific size. Since some products have a highly toxic effect on the human organism, even in small quantities, or react highly sensitively to the air or humidity, very high standards in terms of environmental sealing must be set when refilling products of this nature, e.g. for the purpose of further processing them into interim or end products. As well as avoiding the contamination of the environment, high standards with regard to the purity of the initial or interim products used are also set, particularly in the further processing industry, for which reason contamination from external impurities must be avoided at every stage during the procedure, and not only during the manufacture and separation of the initial products. The risk of contaminating the environment or products is particularly high specifically during the refilling procedure, which is why these working stages are frequently conducted under super-clean conditions, for example in the pharmaceutical industry. The necessity of working in a contamination-free environment leads to high levels of expenditure in terms of apparatus and safety technology, particularly in the food processing, chemical or pharmaceutical industries, which in turn inevitably affects manufacturing costs.
In order to fill, empty or refill a container in an environmentally sealed or at least dust-free manner, the double valve method is currently frequently used, as described in DE 695 04 581 T2, for example. Docking devices of this type which use the double valve method have highly complex structures and therefore regularly entail high levels of expenditure.
Docking devices with a simpler type of structure can be created according to DE 196 24 189 A1 from a first docking element which has a funnel shape, and a second docking element which is connected to the funnel-shaped docking element in a form-fit manner, in particular forming a spherical contact area. In order to ensure gas impermeability, the contact area must have a rubber elastic surface. Although it is possible to refill flowing media using the docking device described in DE 196 24 189 A1, it cannot be guaranteed that these flowing media do not enter the environment when coupling or decoupling the docking elements.
PCT/EP01/12011 describes a sealed docking device between two essentially environmentally insulated containers, which are connected via two coupling elements which can be elastically re-shaped. Each of these coupling elements comprises one slit, which is closed in its basic state, and which can be opened through the application of pressure. The containers to be filled or emptied must be attached in the area of the slit, or to the walls of the slit of the appropriate coupling element. With this docking device design, particular care must be taken to ensure that the slits of the coupling elements which are adjacent to each other are of the same length, and that they are positioned precisely one on top of the other.
In the unpublished German patent application with the file reference number 103 21 814.9, a coupling element for the environmentally insulated refilling, filling and/or emptying of containers is disclosed, which is essentially comprised of two locking bands which are positioned flush with each other, and which comprise join elements at their ends which interlock with each other, and which can be rotated around shared bearing axis elements. The join axis elements or join caps must precisely match the bearing elements of the locking bands with regard to their form and size, in order to be able to reliably function as pivot bearings on a long-term basis. With this construction, great care must be taken under certain refilling conditions, e.g. in relation to the type of bulk material, to ensure that no bulk material remains between the terminal sections of the locking bands which are opposite each other. Opening and closing this coupling element causes the opposing join elements to move towards or away from each other. Here, the structure permits the achievement of only a limited opening angle.